In general, for example, a hot air fan heater or an oil fan heater is universally used as a conventional heating apparatus. The hot air fan heater includes a heater to heat air, a fan to blow the air heated in the heater, and a cabinet body configured to receive the heater and the fan therein. The hot air fan heater is adapted to heat an indoor space by heating air inside the cabinet body using the heater and, thereafter, exhausting the heated air from the cabinet body using the fan.
In addition, the oil fan heater includes a tank in which oil is stored, a burner to burn the oil supplied from the tank, a fan to blow air heated by the burner, and a cabinet body configured to receive the tank, the burner and the fan therein. The oil fan heater is adapted to heat an indoor space by exhausting the air heated by the burner from the cabinet body using the fan.
However, in the case of the conventional hot air fan heater, air is heated by the heater and additionally dried prior to being exhausted to an indoor space, which causes generation of dry indoor air. Moreover, the resulting dry hot air has a low thermal capacity and results in a poor heating efficiency. In addition, in the case of the oil fan heater, indoor ventilation is required since carbon dioxide is generated during burning of oil and, due to environmental load applied by carbon dioxide, there is a demand for a heating apparatus that causes substantially low environmental load in consideration of global warming.